


Better pick a pocket or two

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: Скучная и мрачная жизнь уездного генерала в отставке и его импровизированного войска преображается с приходом благородного разбойника





	Better pick a pocket or two

Ночью жизнь в Новом Лагере замирала. Ни шороха, ни шёпота не доносилось от угасающих костров, и эти мёртвые часы перед рассветом два стражника, вышедшие с вечера в караул, коротали за ленивым спором.  
— Лисы, в отличие от волков, — неторопливо пояснял Орик, — предпочитают не тратить усилий почём зря. Зачем рыть удобную нору, если можно поселиться в чужой?  
— Да я тебе говорю, что лисы, что волки — всё едино, — вальяжно ответил ему второй караульный, Ярвис. — Разве что лиса берёт хитростью, а волк силой. Но берут-то одно и то же!  
Орик нахмурился, открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но его прервало появление незнакомца. Тот возник совершенно ниоткуда, кивнул сначала одному стражнику, потом другому — как будто старым знакомым; смерил придирчивым взглядом сводчатый грот, усеянный хижинами, и потребовал, чтобы его отвели к предводителю наёмников, Ли, чем одновременно и удивил, и рассмешил охрану.   
— Ну да, конечно, — ухмыльнулся Ярвис, чей язвительный характер нисколько не улучшился за двенадцать часов бездеятельного трёпа. — Может, тебя сразу к магистру Сатурасу проводить?  
Чужак удивлённо выгнул бровь, отчего принял вид скорее комический, чем драматичный.   
— Сам бы я не осмелился просить, конечно. Но раз ты так настаиваешь…  
Ярвис даже опешил. В Новом Лагере, вдали от головорезов Гомеза, не привыкли к подобной наглости. Новоприбывшим полагалось бояться одного упоминания имени генерала Ли — и уж точно никому не приходило в голову просить с ним личной встречи или разговаривать с его людьми в таком тоне.  
Однако, глаз у наёмника был намётанный — недаром он и дня не задержался в Старом Лагере и переметнулся на сторону Ли, как только увидел гнусную рожу Буллита. И он не мог не заметить некоторых странностей. Во-первых, несмотря на вопиющую бесцеремонность, этот человек не вызывал у Ярвиса желания задать ему хорошую трёпку. Во-вторых, он даже пробуждал какую-то странную симпатию — располагал к себе, будто они были давно знакомы.   
Впрочем, бдительного охранника Лагеря это наводило на определённые мысли. А ну как это шпион баронов пытается втереться в доверие?  
— Зачем тебе Ли? — подозрительно спросил Ярвис. — Что-то вынюхиваешь? Кто вообще таков?  
Незнакомец скорчил недовольную гримасу, но тут же снова расплылся в улыбке.  
— У меня к нему предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться.   
Ярвис заколебался. А ну как это гонец с важными новостями? А может, торговец товаром из-за Барьера? Отчего же он не желает представиться? К счастью, на выручку к нему пришёл Орик, обладавший, по всеобщему мнению, недюжинной проницательностью.  
— Пусть идёт, — бросил он. — Ли сегодня не в духе. Может, это его ненадолго отвлечёт.   
Предупреждение Ярвиса о том, что создавать неприятности всё-таки не стоит, прилетело уже в стремительно удаляющуюся спину.  
В дом Ли незваный гость зашёл с всё той же неизменной улыбкой. Тот, несмотря на ранний час, бодрствовал, хотя и выглядел изрядно измотанным. Он взглянул на чужака мельком и тут же снова уткнулся в размытую, кое-где истёршуюся карту местных земель, развёрнутую на грубо сколоченном столе. Весь его вид выражал недовольство и безразличие, — мол, попробуй, заинтересуй меня.   
Посетитель в несколько шагов пересёк каменный чертог, упёрся в стол ладонями, заслонив обзор, и безо всяких прелюдий заявил:  
— Меня зовут Ларес. Я подумал, раз мы теперь соседи, стоит и познакомиться.   
— Нужна работа — ступай к Лорду; нужно жильё — поговори с Торлофом, — ответил Ли, даже не поднимая головы. Этот новоявленный наглец только усугубил его скверное расположение духа, и ему очень хотелось, чтобы тот поскорей убрался.  
Но их желания совершенно очевидно не совпадали, потому как Ларес не только не собирался убираться, но ещё и позволил себе усесться на край стола, так что о картах можно было забыть.  
— Зачем мне работа? Я же вор, — удивился он.  
— То есть, ты ещё и мошенник, — Ли поморщился, смерив гостя взглядом. Даже соседство с головорезами, среди которых, между прочим, оказалось немало хороших ребят, не изменило его взглядов на жуликов, грабителей и воров. Их он искренне считал трусоватыми преступниками, достойными только каторги.  
— Не мошенник, а вор, — поправил Ларес и продолжил с крайне серьёзным видом. — И мои люди тоже. Мы, пожалуй, займём левую сторону пещеры. Всё равно она пустует. А вам, наёмникам, явно не хватает полезного соседства. Договариваться вы не умеете, — он начал загибать пальцы, — торговому ремеслу не обучены, охотиться здесь, почитай, не на кого, а на одном рисе долго не протянешь.   
Ли медленно поднял глаза. Обычно после такого взгляда люди испарялись в неизвестном направлении, но Ларес явно был не робкого десятка. Он сидел на краю столешницы, упёршись одной ногой в пол, и жевал яблоко, явно позаимствованное у самого Ли. Как и когда он умудрился стащить еду с тарелки, находившейся у него под носом, Ли не знал и знать не хотел. Но, будучи человеком опытным, он понимал, что за подобным поведением стоит либо безумие, либо влияние.  
Впечатления безумца Ларес почему-то не производил.   
— А ты-то что можешь сделать? — раздосадовано рявкнул Ли, в сердцах ударив по столу. Дела в последнее время шли не очень — то Сатурас высказывал ему по поводу Старого Лагеря, то приходилось выслушивать жалобы Окила со Свободной Шахты, хоть того и можно было понять — разумеется, рудокопы были недовольны низкой оплатой и жизнью впроголодь. Даже ему, привыкшему не столько к праздности дворцовой жизни, сколько к полевым условиям, приходилось порой довольно туго.  
— Давай сначала поговорим о том, чего я не могу, — жизнерадостно ответил Ларес. — Я паршиво стреляю из лука, плохо владею двуручником, ещё хуже — одноручным оружием. Про топоры даже не спрашивай. Поэтому и предпочитаю жить по соседству с теми, кто обучен воевать. Зато могу обобрать спящего до нитки так, что он даже не проснётся. Могу заговорить зубы и продать хоть снег в Нордмаре, хоть песок в Варранте. Подкрасться вплотную. Увести из-под носа. Сбыть наворованное тому, у кого украл — да ещё и втридорога. При всём при этом я умею честно делиться. А самое главное — могу помочь тебе насолить баронам. У вас ведь с Гомезом давняя вражда, да?  
Ли откинулся на спинку стула, склонил голову набок, словно что-то обдумывая. Всё-то ведь знает. А по виду — ничего особенного.   
— Что ты знаешь о Гомезе? — спросил он без особой цели.  
— То же, что и все, — Ларес спрыгнул со стола и прошёлся взад-вперёд. Было заметно, что ему неприятна эта тема. — Омерзительная личность. Ему бы, по-хорошему, физиономию начистить, но у меня методы другие.   
— Методы другие… — проворчал Ли. — Да полторы сотни людей мечтают найти на него управу и никак, знаешь ли, не могут. А почём мне знать, что ты не его человек, а?  
— Я что, похож на Призрака? — Ларес возмутился так искренне, что у Ли как-то сами собой отпали все вопросы.  
Повисла небольшая пауза; вор опустил голову, уткнувшись носом в яркий нашейный платок, и сосредоточенно поглядел в пол, будто взвешивал какое-то важное решение. Затем, как ни в чём не бывало, завёл новую мысль:  
— С магами, опять же, легче поддерживать связь… Когда есть свои люди в Старом Лагере. Вас-то, небось, и близко к воротам не подпустят?  
Ли нахмурился. С ним давно никто не разговаривал столь неуважительно, но его отчего-то перестала раздражать эта манера изъясняться. Да и здравого смысла в словах Лареса оказалось едва ли не больше, чем в последних трёх неделях существования Лагеря вместе взятых.   
— Откуда вы вообще явились?  
Ларес вздохнул, развёл руками.  
— Кто из Старого Лагеря, кто из рудников, кто сам по себе. Решили, что осесть здесь нам в самый раз.  
Ли захотелось спросить, откуда явился лично Ларес, но он отчего-то решил приберечь этот вопрос на потом. Может, в нём и необходимости не будет.  
— И много вас?  
Ларес опять начал загибать пальцы, шевеля губами.   
— Человек семь. Но ты не переживай, своих мы не трогаем.  
— Учитывая, что драться ты не умеешь, переживать должен не я, — усмехнулся Ли, а про себя подумал, что своих тут нет и не будет. Как ни крути, они все пленники ситуации, и сплотила их, в первую очередь, общая беда, а не общее дело.  
Тёмные глаза Лареса весело заблестели, и вместо ответа он протянул на раскрытой ладони кольцо. Очень знакомое кольцо, невесть как перекочевавшее к Ларесу из кармана Ли.  
Тот удивлённо уставился на смуглую руку. Казалось бы, этот рискованный трюк должен был привести Ли в ярость, но к собственному изумлению он понял, что впервые за много месяцев в его душе появилось нечто, похожее на искреннее веселье.   
Но каков ловкач, а?  
Ли глянул на Лареса ещё раз. Жилистый, с виду выносливый — Торлоф живо поднатаскает его по части оружия. Глядишь, и выйдет толк.   
— Ладно, — он махнул рукой, снова утыкаясь в свои карты. — Оставайтесь пока. Приглядимся — посмотрим. Левая сторона — ваша. Если спросят, скажешь, приказ Ли.  
Он поднял голову, когда тихонько стукнуло о стол кольцо. Ларес уже исчез в утренних сумерках. 

Когда и как именно его одолел сон, Ли не помнил. Но проснулся он далеко заполдень, и пробуждение это нельзя было назвать приятным. Во-первых, уснуть он умудрился как был — то есть, сидя за столом. А во-вторых, снаружи царил дикий шум, и даже до него долетали обрывки разговоров, оживлённый смех, скрежетание пил, стук молотков и скрип досок. Поднявшись с некоторым трудом — ноги затекли от неудобного положения — Ли с хрустом расправил плечи и отправился наводить порядок.   
Однако, картина, представшая перед его глазами, ввергла его в состояние такого изумления, что он забыл все изощрённые ругательства, которые хотел обрушить на головы буянов.  
В пределах видимости находилось от силы человек пятнадцать, но того количества шума и движения, что они производили, с равным успехом хватило бы и на полсотни.   
Двое строгали сладко пахнущие свежие доски; неподалёку от них громоздилось несколько скамеек, сколоченных наспех, но довольно крепких на вид. Ещё несколько человек, и среди них — пара наёмников, шустро потрошили невесть откуда взявшиеся пузатые узлы, делили добро, хохотали и тыкали пальцем.  
Где-то растапливали печь, отчего давно не использовавшаяся труба с сиплым скрежетом чихала едким дымом, где-то подбивали покосившийся порог, где-то — латали прохудившуюся крышу. Работа кипела, и на Ли внимания не обращали.  
Убедившись, что бесчинства никто не творит и весь шум направлен, в общем-то на благое дело, он направился к магам. Те не могли не заметить перемен, и наверняка вопросов было не избежать.  
Но у магов его ждал ещё больший сюрприз. Во-первых, его люди нарушили строжайший приказ — стоять намертво возле жилища магов Воды и никого не пускать. Во-вторых, изнутри доносились весьма оживлённые голоса — и это притом, что обычно маги были молчаливы и излишний шум их отвлекал и раздражал. В-третьих, зайдя внутрь, он обнаружил зрелище, невиданное доселе.   
Сатурас улыбался.   
О суровости ворчливого старика с колючим взглядом, который разговаривал не иначе как на повышенных тонах и в приказной манере, ходили легенды. Ли и сам подозревал, что улыбка мага способна вызвать зубную боль, гнев богов и падёж скота, и не раз мрачно шутил, что проблемы с барьером возникли именно потому, что Сатурас в самый неподходящий момент улыбнулся.   
Несмотря на безрадостные предсказания, ничего страшного не происходило. Сатурас продолжал кривить рот в том, что без сомнения можно было назвать улыбкой, и мирно беседовал с темноволосым верзилой, судя по голубому нашейному платку, имеющим отношение к шайке Лареса.  
Ли бросил слово приветствия Мердариону, крутившемуся тут же, поблизости, и пошёл выяснять, что же так развеселило мага. Сатурас заметил его раньше, чем его собеседник, и жестом велел тому обернуться.  
— Мордраг, — сообщил вор, протянув ладонь для рукопожатия. Голос у него был высоким и пронзительным, что никак не вязалось с грозной внешностью. — Ларес обрисовал мне ситуацию со Старым Лагерем, и мы с достопочтенным Сатурасом решили, что гонец был бы им как раз кстати. У магов Огня, как ни крути, связаны руки, так что действовать будем мы.  
Ли машинально потряс протянутую руку, кивнул. Понятно теперь, почему Сатурас сияет, как начищенный котёл.  
— На пару слов, — бросил он магу, отступив на пару шагов. Мордраг, оказавшийся понятливым, без лишних слов скрылся в дверном проёме.  
Сатурас явно хотел высказаться первым, но Ли перебил его:  
— Как ты думаешь, им можно доверять, этим ребятам? Надо приглядеться, я понимаю, но так, на первый взгляд?..  
Сатурас, конечно, обладал скверным характером, но был человеком мудрым и осторожным. Его мнение в вопросе доверия было важно для Ли.  
— А, так это, всё-таки не твоя идея? — старик снова перешёл на ворчливый тон, но, скорее, просто по привычке. — Я так и подумал — на тебя совсем непохоже. Рассорился с влиятельными людьми, сидишь тут со своими разбойниками, как сыч, только воевать и умеешь.   
Ли мог бы обидеться и на «разбойников», и на «влиятельных людей» — маги и сами покинули крепость как только поняли, что их планы в присутствии Гомеза неосуществимы, и именно благодаря Новому Лагерю и его рудокопам им удалось так далеко продвинуться в своих попытках исправить ошибку. Но он только мягко возразил:   
— Вообще-то, мои разбойники — единственные, кто вам поверил.  
Маг сразу поутих. Несмотря на крутой норов и заносчивость, он был человеком незлым и по большей части справедливым. Он оправил несуществующую складку и кивнул в знак примирения.   
— Так что скажешь?   
— Уже неважно, что я скажу, — чинно ответил Сатурас, но глаза у него при этом лукаво сверкали. — Лису ведь и дымом из норы не выкуришь.   
«Значит, — подумал Ли, покидая пещеру, в которой разместились маги, — надо извлечь из этого соседства всё, что можно».

Гул и шум снаружи немного поутихли, но на Ли никто по-прежнему не обращал внимания. Он пересёк широкую дорогу, разделявшую левую и правую части Лагеря, и практически сразу наткнулся на Лареса.  
В простой мешковатой рубахе, мокрой от пота, с самокруткой, зажатой в зубах, тот самозабвенно колол дрова, мурлыкая под нос незамысловатую песенку.  
Топор он держал с явным знанием дела, да и двигался не как лесоруб или плотник — замах со свистом шёл по красивой дуге, а лезвие врубалось в древесину самым остриём.  
Ли твёрдо решил, что сегодня больше ничему удивляться не будет, но не удержался от вопроса.  
— Ты же говорил, что с оружием не в ладах?  
Ларес даже не обернулся на голос — похоже, заметил наёмника ещё на подходе.  
— Одно дело рубить дерево, а другое дело — людей, — Ответил он без запинки. Отложил топор в сторону, крутанулся на пятках и широко улыбнулся. — Ты очень кстати. Пойдём.   
К чему такая спешка, Ларес объяснить не удосужился. Оставив всё как есть, он зашагал наверх, на ходу стаскивая липшую к телу рубаху. Ли машинально отметил, что шрамов под одеждой не оказалось — значит, и правда хороший вор; не ловили, не секли, не пытали. Значит, попался на чём-то крупном, раз сразу отправили в колонию.  
Но здесь было не принято спрашивать — подробности вынюхивали только некоторые Призраки, охочие до сплетен, и Ли оставил на потом и этот вопрос.  
Идти оказалось недолго — до хижины на верхнем ярусе, стоявшей чуть на отшибе и пустовавшей едва ли не дольше всех. Эти дома сооружались для магов, но те предпочли жить поближе к драгоценной руде, в просторной пещере, где можно было и практиковаться в магии, и даже устроить лабораторию и библиотеку.   
Едва шагнув за порог, Ли не поверил своим глазам: жилище выглядело так, будто его обжили не один месяц назад. В углу потрескивала отчищенная печка; на столе высилась гора всякой снеди, а кровать была застлана овечьими и козьими шкурами. Это не считая полок, на которых, при желании, можно было обнаружить всё, что угодно: от серебряных ложек до деревянной лютни.  
«Как сороки, тащат всё, что блестит», — подумалось Ли, и лишь минутой позже он осознал, откуда взялась вся эта роскошь.  
— Не хватятся? В Старом-то Лагере, — как бы невзначай спросил он, подковырнув носком сапога волчью шкуру на полу.   
Ларес махнул рукой. Его это, по всей видимости, не очень-то заботило. Вместо ответа он нырнул под стол, где обнаружился кованый сундук внушительных размеров и, порывшись в нём, извлёк из глубины пузатую приятно булькавшую бутыль зелёного стекла.  
— Это привет от баронов, — ухмыльнулся он, протягивая ценную вещь Ли, — правда, будем надеяться, что они о своей неслыханной щедрости никогда не узнают.   
Бузинное вино за Барьер посылали редко; даже вне колонии, в Хоринисе, снабжавшем теперь Старый Лагерь, его было трудно достать. Это вино возили из монастыря магов Огня, а те, в свою очередь, заламывали за него непомерную цену.  
Ли осторожно взял бутылку — она была приятно тяжёлой и шершавой на ощупь, и глухо стукнула о стол, когда он её поставил.  
Ларес, тем временем, выставил на стол разномастную посуду: медную чашу и золочёный кубок. Пробка была извлечена зубами, вино налито до краёв. Пахло так, что Ли всерьёз забеспокоился, не сбежится ли на запах пол-Лагеря. Наёмникам было доступно только рисовое пиво, да и то в малых количествах — а тут такой шик.  
— За плодотворный союз, — с ухмылкой произнёс Ларес, подняв чашу, и тут же опрокинул в себя чуть не половину разом.   
Ли, не успевший опомниться, поспешно кивнул и прихлебнул. Вино оказалось кисловатым, с приятной терпкостью.   
— Да ты присаживайся, — Ларес кивнул на стул, — будем говорить.   
Сам он уже успел натянуть сухую рубаху и уселся на второй стул, подвернув под себя ногу. Ли ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.

Говорили долго, пили много. Запасы Лареса оказались воистину обширны и разнообразны, как и количество мыслей, которые ему не терпелось воплотить в жизнь. Ли всё больше молчал и слушал, но его такое положение дел вполне устраивало. С каждым глотком вина он убеждался в том, что прав был Сатурас: они здесь слишком закрылись ото всех.  
— Нужно поговорить с ребятами с болота. С ними пока не общался, но мне говорили, что там есть вполне себе толковые люди. Пусть приходят сюда торговать — а мы будем в курсе всех новостей.  
Ли не стал расстраивать Лареса и сообщать, что какой-то полубезумный каторжник с болот, назвавшись Фортуно, уже пытался разведать здесь обстановку, но был прогнан прочь. Не такие уж они там и гордые — руда нужна всем, а здесь её в избытке, пусть большая часть и идёт на переработку.   
— А теперь самое важное. Караваны с добром из-за барьера ходят дважды в месяц: один раз по списку для Лагеря, второй — для шахты, там, в основном, провиант. На мой взгляд, нам здесь важнее еда, хотя и парой-тройкой новых вещей я разжиться никогда не прочь, — продолжил Ларес, но, заметив насмешливый взгляд Ли, успевшего уже изучить его жилище, напоминающее сорочье гнездо, поспешно добавил, — на продажу, разумеется.  
— Не забывай, что мы под этим проклятым колпаком, — парировал наёмник. — Здесь невозможно не понять, кто на кого напал и по какой причине. Сейчас нас не трогают, но если мы в открытую пойдём против баронов, то придётся несладко.  
Ларес только отмахнулся.  
— Если делать всё осторожно… И следовать плану, то всё получится. Во-первых, в случае чего можно намекнуть им, что против них идут сами Призраки… Верхушка в Старом Лагере очень мнительная. Они устроят разборки месяца на три, и ещё неизвестно, сколько голов полетит после этого. Во-вторых, не пойман — не вор. Да-да, к нам это тоже относится, — хмыкнул он, заметив выражение лица Ли. — А в-третьих, брать мы будем только то, что не понадобится баронам.  
— А с чего ты решил, что им что-то может не понадобиться? — спросил Ли с изрядной долей удивления. В желудке плескался добрый литр вина, и думать получалось немного медленнее, чем обычно.  
Ларес прищурился, прикидывая, как лучше преподнести свою мысль.   
— У вас ведь тоже есть руда, — начал он издалека, — и вы вполне могли бы организовать свои поставки со Свободной Шахты за пределы рудника, меняя металл на королевские подачки. Но это было бы неинтересно. Да и руду вы копите по другому поводу, — он щедро долил себе вина и продолжил: — Так что можно попросту использовать караваны как средство доставки того, что нужно нам. И чужого мы трогать не станем. Разве что самую малость.   
— И кто это, интересно передаст наши пожелания и требования в Хоринис? — язвительно спросил Ли. — Свой человек? Да бароны своего гонца приказывают охранять лучше, чем ворота в крепость! Если у них пропадёт список, они сразу заподозрят неладное, а когда придёт караван, то точно поймут, что здесь не так.  
Если бы он так не увлёкся, то заметил бы, что Ларес его и не слушал — сидел, сияющий как медная монета, и ждал окончания тирады.  
— Как ты думаешь, почему я заявился сюда только вчера? — спросил он. — Мог бы и раньше, но неоспоримых аргументов как-то не попадалось. А на днях ко мне пришёл отличный парень, Роско. Ты его ещё увидишь. И я подумал — почему бы не попробовать. Заставил его пойти в Старый Лагерь, снабдил кое-какими безделушками — чтобы убедить баронов, что он человек непростой, и, хоть и преступник, попал сюда не с пустыми руками…   
Ли не совсем понимал, куда клонит вор, но продолжал внимательно слушать.  
— В общем, втёрся к ним в доверие, и они отправили Роско в Старую Шахту. Забрать список вещей, необходимых рудокопам.  
— И? — с нетерпением спросил Ли. — Я знаю начальника шахты, он не тот человек, чтобы идти против…  
— Да никто не идёт против! Надеемся только сами на себя, — перебил Ларес, и, не в силах больше оттягивать свой триумф, вытащил из-за пояса желтоватый незапечатанный конверт и протянул его Ли.  
В конверте оказался грязно-серый лист пергамента, на котором неровным почерком было выведено:

Сыр (10 голов)  
Вино (2 бочонка)  
Пиво (5 ящиков)  
Баранья колбаса и копчёный окорок (и не скупитесь, как в прошлый раз) 

Ниже стояла жирная клякса, но места до края листка было ещё предостаточно.  
— Осталось только вписать то, что необходимо нам — в разумных пределах, конечно — и Роско доставит это прямиком к баронам, а те отправят с гонцом к Барьеру, а там ты и сам знаешь. А отвлечь охрану и взять то, что причитается нам, на первых порах сможем и мы…   
Ли смотрел на Лареса едва ли не восхищённо. Тот думал в совершенно другом направлении, нежели сам наёмник, но эти мысли, лишённые всякого благородства, Ли, как ни странно, нравились.  
— Почему на первых порах? — поинтересовался он.  
— Потому что через два-три раза охрану усилят, как пить дать. Так что придётся прибегнуть к силе. Но, тем не менее, товар для баронов останется цел, спрашивать с нас будет нечего, поэтому мы, так сказать, в безопасности.  
Ли хлебнул ещё вина. По правде говоря, это было уже лишним, но промочить горло сейчас было просто необходимо.   
— Для вора ты слишком честный, — заметил он, звонко стукнув кубком о чашку Лареса.  
— А ты слишком подвержен дурному влиянию, — парировал тот. — Думаю, мы поладим. 

В этот вечер наёмники наблюдали небывалую картину: их глава, бывший генерал славной армии Робара II, дисциплинированный воин и блестящий стратег, не заперся у себя наедине с книгами и картами, но сидел возле общего костра и вместе со всеми довольно громко распевал принесённую кем-то из воров песенку:

Когда б я был царём царей,  
Владыкой суши и морей,  
Любой владел бы девой,  
Я всем бы этим пренебрёг,   
Когда проспать бы ночку мог  
С прекрасной королевой! [1]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Песня позаимствована из сборника «Лирика Вагантов в переводе Льва Гинзбурга», за что ему огромная благодарность.


End file.
